Sabor a fresas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Dojun Kengo odiaba a la mayoría de las personas. O eso creía cuando conoce a esa chiquilla de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas de nombre Homura Takeru, era molesta y ruidosa pero alguien sincera y tierna. Dos años después, no podia comprender como ella se convirtió en alguien importante para el.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Antes de que me quieran asesinar. Tengo que contarles el porque decidí escribir algo como esto. Y la cuestión es la siguiente: Soy dominada prácticamente por las imágenes que veo normalmente en Twitter como en Pixiv. Me influyen rápidamente y mi mente empieza a trabajar en esas historias que realmente no puedo dejar de trabajar hasta que lo tenga listo y diga "Esto era lo que buscaba"**

**Otra pequeña aclaración. En este capítulo, a Takeru lo cambié de sexo. Sólo es por algunas normas que tengo.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Dojun Kengo aún no podía entender a pesar de que varias veces le habían tratado de explicar.

Y es que. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Hasta hace dos años odiaba todo lo relacionado con las parejas y el amor, odiaba a esas parejas cariñosas que se podían notar en las calles. Y ahora, ahora no podía evitar observar a esa pequeña criatura durmiendo a su lado. Siendo tapada únicamente por aquella sábana de tonos grises. Escuchando como murmuraba entre sueños y sintiendo como esa misma criatura lo era todo para él. No pudo evitar acariciar esos traviesos cabellos que tenía pegados en la frente y sonreír al escucharla mal decir.

Cada día iba al mismo lugar a la misma hora en el momento de su descanso. Ese pequeño local de comida que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su trabajo era más que suficiente para sobrevivir esas horas de trabajo en la empresa. Siempre era atendido por esa chica de largos cabellos azules y ojos esmeraldas, esa chica que sólo podia escuchar su voz cuando le repetía su orden y que le mostraba una mirada neutral. No era que le molestará su actitud pero realmente agradecía que fuera una chica silenciosa. Hasta ese punto, no queria involucrarse con nadie, suficiente tenía para soportar a su hermana menor, a sus molestos compañeros y a su jefe.

O eso quería seguir creyendo.

Hubo un día en particular que no vio a esa chica de ojos esmeraldas en el local. En su lugar, se encontraba una chica de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas, atado en una trenza. Unos curiosos lentes verdes ocultando sus ojos azul oscuro. Era una chica demasiado alegre, con una personalidad tímida y nerviosa, para muchos era algo lindo sin embargo, para el era algo molesto. Quería tranquilidad en su hora de descanso, no tener que ver a una chica energética.

**-Lamento la tardanza** -Se disculpó.**\- Mi compañera enfermo y soy la única que atiende ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

Escuchar esa ruidosa voz. Había algo que le molestaba pero tuvo que suspirar y ordenar todo lo que quería comer. Ella anotó en su pequeña libreta mientras sonreía. Una pequeña reverencia y se fue a la cocina. Espero por un rato, escuchaba a la chica conversar con algunas personas y como soltaba risitas cuando un pequeño tiraba algo. Era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No espero mucho para que ella regresará con esa sonrisa y con su orden. Una pequeña reverencia y siguió corriendo para atender todas las mesas.

Empezó a comer mientras revisaba algunas cosas de su celular, sin embargo, su vista no se separaba de esa chica que de igual manera lo veía. Cuando era atrapada, desviaba la mirada y acomodaba su mechón de cabello o se iba a la cocina. ¿Acaso llamaba mucho la atención? Tal vez se debía a la prótesis de su brazo, muchas veces había sido por eso pero normalmente ignoraba todo referente a eso.

**-Muchas gracias por su visita **-Fue lo que dijo esa chica junto con una reverencia al pasar a pagar lo consumido.

Bueno, ese había sido un día diferente y un tanto extraño con esa chica. Esa había sido el primer de muchos días donde ella estaría ahí. Incluso cuando hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento unas semanas después.

Aun recuerda aquella vez que salió un tanto tarde del trabajo. Necesitaba esas horas extras por la jugosa paga. Era de noche y no había muchas personas cuando escucho a unos chicos correr a donde se encontraba una chica. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como esa misma mesera era empujada a una pared con brusquedad. Era asqueroso aquellos hombres, iban a interferir cuando vio aquella misma chica quitarse los lentes, guardarlos en su chaqueta y darles una paliza a esos tipos.

Se había quedado con la boca abierta por cómo ella los había tirado y después había corrido a su dirección. Podía escuchar a esos tipos maldecir y como se levantaban con rapidez con tal de alcanzarla. Suspiró. No era de los tipos que se metían en problemas pero tampoco era de los que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados a observar lo que pasaba. Tiro de la mano de la chica y la abrazo para después esconderse en algún callejón.

**-Guarda silencio** -Fue lo único que dijo antes de que le pudiera aplicar una de esas llaves.

Escucharon como esos tipos pasaban de largo y volvían a mal decir al perderla de vista. Después de unos minutos salieron de su escondite. Kengo suspiro. Miro a esa chiquilla que sólo se había sonrojado y un tanto nerviosa. La vio respirar unas cuantas veces antes de ver como alzaba el rostro apenada.

**-Lamento los problemas causados **-Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.**\- Debería irme ya**

**-No deberías meterte con tipos más grandes que tú **-Sugirió.**\- ¿Vives cerca? Te acompañare a tu casa**

Tal vez fue esa sonrisa que la chica le mostró en ese momento. Tal vez fueron esas palabras donde sólo bastaba un simple "Gracias" al ver que ella dejaba de temblar para regresar a su postura relajada pero no pudo despegar la mirada de ese bonito rostro que ella tenía. Kengo suspiro y sonrió un poco antes de seguirla a la casa de la misma.

Realmente era una chiquilla molesta.

**.o.**

**-Yo no ordene esto**

Fue lo que dijo Kengo ese día que llego al local de comida. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con esa chiquilla de cabellos plateados. Esta se notaba sonriente. Frente a él, una tarta de queso con fresas. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no era fanático de lo dulce?

**-Es por parte de la casa** -Explicó.**\- Me ayudaste hace unas semanas y no había podido expresarte mi agradecimiento **-Hizo una reverencia.**\- Tal vez no te guste lo dulce pero es algo que especialmente prepare**

No pudo decir cosa alguna cuando la vio alejarse. Suspiró. Empezó a picar aquella tarta. Miro a lo lejos aquella chiquilla que empezaba a disculparse una y otra vez con la otra chica de ojos esmeraldas. Desde su lindo de vista, estaba siendo regañada pero al final, la vio sonreír para tocar su hombro y negar levemente con la cabeza. La de lentes verdes sonrió antes de alzar la mirada y abrazar a la chica. Las veía felices por cómo soltaban unas pequeñas risas y se iban a la cocina donde ya les esperaba algún pedido.

Volvió a mirar la tarta para al final, decidirse y cortar un poco. Lo llevo a su boca y sonrió. Realmente no era muy dulce, estaba delicioso y si esa chica lo preparo, no estaba nada mal.

Después de unos días, descubrió el nombre de esa molesta chiquilla gracias a que está se acercaba cada día hablar con él aunque este no estuviera interesado en escuchar. Homura Takeru, era una estudiante de Universidad y estaba viviendo en Den City para ello. Viene de un pequeño pueblo costero y era demasiado mala para las computadoras a pesar de tener un tiempo ya viviendo en esa ciudad. Consiguió ese trabajo de medio tiempo gracias a su amiga de ojos esmeraldas la cual su nombre era Yusaku y era prometida de Kogami Ryoken, ese chico dueño de la empresa competencia donde trabajaba actualmente.

**-¿Y quien te enseñó a golpear a idiotas como ellos? **-Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Mi abuelo** -Se rasco la nuca nerviosa.**\- Dijo que tenía que aprender a defenderme así que me enseñó desde hace tiempo **-Soltó una risita.**\- Me alegra que todo eso sirviera**

Le molestaba que las personas fueran ruidosas y muy habladoras, incluso le molestaban que las mujeres tuvieran voz gritona y fueran muy cursis. Takeru eran de esas personas que no cerraban la boca aún cuando le pedía. Pero, era curioso escuchar cada una de sus historias, siempre la chica narraba con una sonrisa aquello que le sucedía. También odiaba a las mujeres que intentaban acercarse a él, mostrar sus senos o querer tocarlo por curiosidad. Takeru se mantenía en perfil bajo, nunca había tenido intención de tocarlo aún cuando supo de su prótesis en el brazo o del porque ocultaba su ojo con el flequillo de su cabello. En cambio, siempre le pedía ayuda para algunos temas que no entendía en algunas clases y siempre le agradecía con diferentes postres que la chica le preparaba.

Hubo una semana donde a Takeru se le notaba decaida y hasta salia temprano del trabajo. Fue Yusaku quien se dio cuenta de como reaccionaba Kengo cuando no veía a su amiga. Suspiró, tal vez podía ayudarle con un pequeño empujón y pudiera comprender del porque de la actitud misteriosa de la chica. Ver la mirada preocupada de él, le animo a decirle un poco de lo sucedido.

**-Entonces eres amigo de Takeru **-Dijo esa chica de ojos esmeraldas una vez que se encontraron de casualidad en la calle.**\- Me alegro por ello**

**-¿Porqué? **-La miro de reojo. En sus brazos cargaba algunas cuantas cosas de la escuela.**\- Sólo soy sincero con ella**

**-Lo se** -Yusaku sonrió.**\- Takeru es mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas** -Miro a Kengo.**\- Ella ha pasado por mucho y es difícil que se relacione con un hombre** -Acomodo un mechón de cabello azul.**\- Siempre se pone nerviosa cuando mi prometido, su primo o alguno de mis primos dueños del local de comida se acercan para saludar **-Detuvo su andar cuando vio a Kengo detenerse.**\- Ella es fuerte con esa sonrisa en su rostro pero debajo de ella...**

**-¿Porqué me dices esto?**

**-Por nada** -Yusaku suspiro.**\- Lo lamento, tengo que irme**

Yusaku siguió su camino. Alzó un poco la vista y sonrió. Ese tipo no era como todos esos de los que siempre solía proteger a su amiga; esos malditos pervertidos que sólo coqueteaban y al final sólo se ganaban un golpe en la entrepierna y una amenaza de que si no se largaban la pagarían muy caro. El se preocupaba aunque quería aparentar lo contrario. Siempre le miraba y sólo sonreía para ella. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio a su amiga esperando en la entrada de la biblioteca. Sólo sonrió y la saludo. Tal vez un pequeño empujón no estaría mal.

Kengo quedó con ese mal presentimiento de lo que iba a decir aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas. Sin quedarse con los brazos cruzados, investigó un poco. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir ese pequeño secreto. Ver ese reporte policíaco donde hablaban del abuso de una menor de edad y en otro donde unos padres habían tenido un accidente al ser atropellados al momento de estar buscando a su única hija. Sintió rabia y horrores al leer aquello. Sintió como su corazón se encogió, esa chiquilla molesta con gran sonrisa ¿Tenía un pasado como ese? No pudo evitar tocar la prótesis de su brazo y ver aquella foto de su escritorio. Sabía lo duro que era pelear con su pasado.

Sin embargo, no mencionaria nada de ese pasado que el investigo. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella contaría su duro pasado y el escucharía atentamente para darle un poco de apoyo. No sabía en que se había convertido por culpa de ella pero sólo sería por ella. Por esa pequeña y molesta chiquilla.

Pasaron días hasta que volvió a ver esa Takeru de radiante sonrisa quien conversaba animadamente a las personas y quien solía disculparse por su torpeza. Aquella chiquilla que le molestaba pero apreciaba ver cada día. Aquella Takeru que le alegraba el día con palabras tontas y gestos divertidos. Esa chiquilla que cada día le alegraba tener como compañía. Era ella a quien acompañaba después del trabajo a su casa y quien solía despedirse con una agradable sonrisa o solía pedirle que pasará a su casa a tomar o comer algo en forma de agradecimiento aunque el gato de ella, Flame; lo rasguñara si quería acercarse a ella.

Los días de Kengo pasaron a ser más cálidos desde ese momento.

**.o.**

Cada que Kengo visitaba a su hermana, ella siempre le molestaba acercará de que llevará a su novia la próxima vez. Un día que ella decidió acompañarlo a ese local de comida, Emma se llevó la sorpresa de que su querido hermano mayor podia sonreír. Ver como miraba a esa chiquilla y como esta estaba atenta a él, le hizo confirmar que no tenía porque seguir insistiendo, tal vez un pequeño empujón sería más que suficiente para que ese idiota al fin abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que la chica que estaba buscando estaba frente a él.

Fue fácil. Porque gracias a esa chica de ojos esmeraldas quien le ayudo con su plan de juntarlos.

Pasaron meses difíciles entre pequeñas indirectas y pequeños empujones que les daban a ambos para que se dieran cuenta del contrario. Después de aquellos tiempos, decidieron darse una pequeña oportunidad y ante la vista de todos, eran demasiado obvios que iban a durar por mucho tiempo.

Tiempos difíciles entre la escuela y el trabajo. Discusiones un tanto infantiles que siempre sacaban lágrimas a la menor y enojó al mayor. Era bastante obvio que iban a tener unos cuantos problemas, tal vez se debía a la diferencia de edad, tal vez se debía a los celos que no podían ocultar o a sus mismos sentimientos que en algunas veces los contradecia. Pero siempre terminaban con un perdón, un pequeño regalo y un beso que cada vez se volvía más intenso.

No paso mucho para que experimentarán aquella sensación de fuego y pasión cubriendo sus cuerpos, querer llegar un poco más a besos y caricias que compartían de vez en cuando pero era Takeru quien sentia miedo, nunca le había dicho a Kengo esa horrible experiencia que tuvo en su infancia. Así que cuando tuvo oportunidad de comentarle, no espero que este la abrazara y besara su cabeza.

**-No importa lo que pasó en el pasado no fue tu culpa estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado **-Le susurró.**\- Pero te prometo que no haré nada que no te guste hasta que te sientas lista** -Alzó el rostro de la menor para limpiar pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.**\- Esperaré hasta que te sientas lista**

**-Gracias Kengo** -Alzó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas y sonreír.**\- Pero creo que ya es tiempo de olvidar toda mala experiencia y sustituirla por cariño y amor**

Sonrieron. Aquella pequeña sonrisa de Kengo que le gustaba ver. Se fueron guiando en pequeños besos y caricias que los hacían suspirar. Fueron guiados a caminar al lugar más cercano para estar cómodos. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo. Pequeños toques, pequeñas sonrisas y esas miradas que les decía cuanto se querían, cuanto se amaban.

**-Por favor** -Suplicó Takeru.**\- Ese brazo es tuyo**

**-Pero podría lastimarte** -Dijo Kengo.

**-Pero es parte de ti** -Takeru sonrió.**\- No me molestaría**

La ropa empezaba a estorbar. Los botones como los cierres eran abiertos con mucho cuidado. La ropa volaba en algún punto de la habitación y los suspiros eran cada vez más elevados. Reemplazaba todo recuerdo doloroso con esos besos llenos de amor, con esas caricias a su cuerpo que le hacía sentir querida, que le hacía sentir amada y deseada. Soltaba risitas cuando tocaba sus cosquillas, soltaba jadeos cuando besaba sus senos y cuando acariciaba ese punto de entre sus piernas.

**-Te amo Kengo **-Habló con cariño mientras sonreía y besaba sus mejillas.**\- Te amo**

Kengo sintió su corazón brincar de la emoción. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, sus manos ansiaban nunca separarse. Y al final, su cuerpo pedía ser uno con el otro pedía que la tomará, que fuera sólo suya para siempre. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, para siempre no sonaba mal. Cuando entro en ella con cuidado, sonrió y seco sus ojos con pequeños besos. Pequeñas caricias que hicieran olvidar todo trauma.

**-Yo también** -Era la primera vez que Kengo decía con cariño esas palabras. Takeru sonrió antes de empezar con ese vaivén.**\- Yo también Takeru**

Beso su nariz. Se movían con cuidado, se besaban con cariño, se mordian con pasión. Se miraban con ese amor que empezaba a crecer y sonreían con seguridad. Al final, no había nada de que temer cuando encontrabas a la persona indicada.

Kengo soltó una risita cuando vio a Takeru estornudo y se encogia entre las sábanas. Salió de esos recuerdos cuando sintió como se movía para seguir durmiendo. Se acercó a ella para besar su nariz. La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita para al fin abrir sus ojos. Y ver a Kengo con esa sonrisa que le alegraba el día. Apreciar su dorso como aquellas cicatrices de ese accidente que le comento y sentir ser acariciada con esa fría prótesis, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Volver alzar su rostro ser besada con ese mismo cariño. Daba igual si llegaba tarde a la cita con Yusaku y su esposo Ryoken, aunque era mejor no molestar a su amiga que estaba embarazada y solia ser dominada por sus hormonas. Ahora sólo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Kengo en la cama. Se separaron tan despacio y se miraron con alegría.

**-Ese postre de queso con fresa no estaba tan dulce ¿Cómo sabías que no me gustaba lo dulce? **-Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-No lo sabía** -Takeru sonrió.**\- Sólo lo adivine **-Beso su mejilla. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para dejar que las sábanas bajarán por su cuerpo desnudo.**\- Pero si me acompañas a la bañera, tal vez te diga algo más **

Camino con cuidado al baño mientras dejaba lucir su cuerpo desnudo, su largo cabello plateado y una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. Kengo movió un poco sus cabellos antes de suspirar y quitar su prótesis, tenía que hacerlo para asearse bien y que no sufriera daño. Escuchó el agua correr y como si fuera un imán, se levantó para caminar a la bañera donde tomó a la chica y la metió al agua fría. Un pequeño grito y varias risas salieron de ese lugar.

Se besaron despacio. Sonrieron para después continuar con esas caricias antes de sus actividades. Kengo la abrazo con cuidado mientras acariciaba sus manos y las enlazaba con cuidado. Tal vez un pequeño anillo dorado en su mano se vería bien algún día. Verla con una pequeña barriga como con la amiga de Takeru, sería lindo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez, algún día. Compartiría más que un postre de fresas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Creo que podía decir que este fic participa en mi pequeño especial del día de San Valentín o Día del amor y la amistad. Es algo lindo y perdonen por los personajes principales pero era realmente necesario para mi historia.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 14 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
